APB Reloaded A New Brink
by ThatOpKraken
Summary: New to this story and im hoping to write more about my two crime fighters.


Disclaimer bad words and profanity btw first story to make I love to have critics and more

 **APB Reloaded A NewBrink**

So Pvt. in enforcer I learn is quite shit but im still getting around my names Jack and this is my story. crims have started getting reckless and more agrrevating. Wish we can go back to the old days when I was kid I listened to my uncles stories to when criminals were less reckless and their were only riots and one point but it wasnt as bad as this he said it continued to get worse till they legalized Enforcer movement said it would help people allowing vigalantees to run loose. When I was on patrol I say a man dressed in a spiderman suit moments later he was being hostage to Double B gang. suns of bitches tortured him he didnt deserve that nothing I could have done after all those were Double B's gang Drove passed them lucky my car wasn't SPPD colors. waited for my shift to be over just wanted to live through the night atleast. The next day they started giving people partners said it be safer for us (Sigh) My partner was a person named Sarah she never talked to me nore did she even bother with my existence weird girl but she is skilled with tht sniper of hers.

I tried to start a conversation with her on a patrol once I asked her why dont crims just give up ya know and she scoffed at me and said maybe if we didnt have people talking there way through things like you are we wouldnt be here. After the day shift began our lunch started she sat far away from the car and I felt like I said something wrong (Sigh) women are strange I said Garret looked at me and said whats going old pal and I said man shit nothing but reports and crim skulls to be cracked. haha I hear that brother so you coming to the meeting tommorrow. Fuck me thats tommorrow? Yes sir. Shit that means I have to turn in all my reports I disbanded. Damn sucks to be you man but listen what up with you and that girl you two a love hat relationship or somethin? Me?! Nah you gotta wrong she looks amazing but no I rather just stick with my job and not lose it. I hear girl Enforcers are wack but her shes right not crazy lookin doesnt dress weird like the other Enforcers. (Radio: Crims on sector 9 on waterfront over delivering some type of package over.) Do we have sight what the package is Command? (Radio:Negative seems to be chemicals in cases of some sort.) Lets go! done with ur alone time I see. Shut it and drive. Roger that Garret ill see you later(Car speeds down the waterfront) Man he lucky with her. As we speed off down the highway she said it be easier if we both waited for them through the bridge of the waterfront or maybe on the big boat I said lets roll out then. as we waited there hours went passed and we assumed that they already left with the chemical.

I once again tried my luck at talking to her hoping this wouldnt lead to me being called a idiot this time. So you think they left with the package? Its safe to assume they hopefully didnt? What do you think? Im just crossing my finger they didnt do that. Ha yea Double B's Gang is downright idiotic. We began having a conversation and we forgot why we were actually there for cracked a few jokes had some good laughs just wish it couldve lasted. shit there coming. Then lets stop talking and stop the Double B Express we got two vehicles were gunna need backup on this. No time get there no! Roger that! (Jumps down hill to skid infront of the vehicles carrying the package) Eat this crims! (Shaw Begins fire on Suv) Is this mother fucker serious show them they messing with the B gang boys. (Crims begin shooting at Jack) Sarah it be nice if you started shooting! Got it. Here we go One! (Shoots crim out the Suv) Two! (Shoots crim driver) (car shifts and falls sideways going towards jack) at that exact moment I asked my self dying is honorable and memorable but it is do or die and im to young to die now and im not leaving my friends just yet.(Jack climbs on the hill jumping over the Suv but knocks the wind out of him) SHIT! Fuck! need a medic! (SUV stops infront of Jack) Look boys we got a stray runner lets show him what happens when he kills one of us haha. Yea lets have some fun haha. Sarah where are you. Sarah? who the hell is Sarah? Me! Three! Four! Five! Six! (four crims fall down while one of them is scared shitless) What the fuck are you!? We are the enforcers thats what Seven! (Sniper shoot pierces through the crims skull he fell down to the ground.

Are you okay Jack? are you hurt? Im sorry my sniper took so long to reload its an old model. Its fine you did your part. No your bleeding we need to get you to a hospital stat! taking you there now! No questions! Okay got it nurse jenny haha. shit. Looking at my wound blood is leaking because of some of the glass shards one lodge deeped in my stomach. Were almost there Jack! Sarah dont worry Im gunna pull...through. No your not your gunna pass out due to alot of blood loss stay with me! At the point I passed out all I can remeber was her yelling and taking me to the hospital. I laid in the bed in the hospital and they said you be out for four months ribs got fucked up bad. But Sarah visited me and we began to talk. Sarah you came in a stressful time its seems ive gone from fighting crime to watching Batman beyond isnt that a fucking irony. yea to bad youd be robin and id be batman. and why is that? youre more of a sidekick haha. you kidding me I couldnt fit in those spanshorts and you got me screwed if you think im riding passenger haha! Yea Jack I wouldnt to talk to you about something. What is it? Its about... 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
